The Wolverine
by XAgent-Venom666X
Summary: On the day Yang went to go looking for her mother with Ruby they had been attacked by Grimm, but were saved by a boy who was as savage as the monsters themselves. A boy with no past and claws deadlier than any blade ever forged. That one act forever changing their lives and futures, along with those they would soon call friends. All who threaten Remnant will fear...The Wolverine.
1. Unexpected Savior

**_A/N: For starters, to all that clicked on the link, this story is pretty much a crossover. But given that there will be a good amount of changes made to the plot I figured that it deserved to be in the main category of RWBY stories._**

 ** _Now, I've been a fan of Logan's most of my life. And with the latest movie being out I figured that I would try to write an OC into the RWBY-verse who had a similar background and origin to Wolverine. But at the same time, bring him into the storyline in a different way and have the world itself greatly changed with his arrival._**

 ** _That being said, this story is rated M for violence, gore, language and possible sex content later on down the road. It had to be done, this is a 'Wolverine fic'. And thanks to all that give this a chance._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

Deep within the snow covered forests of Patch, two small girls could be seen making their way up a long, winding trail. The path taking them farther and farther away from the safety of their home village as they ventured deeper into the nearly barren trees.

The two girls, sisters, went on their journey ignoring the obvious danger of what lurked in the shadows around them. One of them, the smallest of the duo, wore a red hood and was currently napping in a small wagon that was being pulled by the older girl who wore brown shorts and a baige shirt with her long blonde hair in pigtails.

 _"I will find you, mom."_ the older sister thought strongly as she trudge forward, small cuts and bruises covering her small form given how long she had been moving and pulling her little sister along. _"I don't know why you left me and dad...but I will find you."_

Just as the sun began to set, the blonde girl finally reached her destination. Breathing in relief as she took in the old abandoned house that was crumbling on its foundation. He lilac eyes looked around, searching for any sign of someone living there or would have been living there.

But to her great disappointment, there was nothing. No clues, no tracks, no anything.

When she was about to give up and head home, her eyes misting over with unshed tears when a low growl emitted from deep within the derelict house.

Freezing in her tracks, the girl looked toward the open doorway and found four sets of glowing red eyes leering right back at her. Fear gripping her small heart as four large, wolf-like creatures covered in spiked armor stalked out into the open, spreading out and surrounding the girls on all sides with hunger in their gazes.

The blonde swallowed thickly, her throat dry as she backed up, putting herself between the creatures and her little sister who was still blissfully sleeping in the wagon. Far to tired from her long journey to protect either of them, let alone try and escape. The outcome looked grim for the sisters.

One of the creatures growled, opening its salavating maw and drawing in closer when another growl was heard from nearby. All eyes turned to the trees where something could be seen lurking in the shadows just out of sight.

Whatever was making the new noise stepped out into the fading light, revealing a boy that looked roughly the same age as the blonde girl, if not a little younger.

His body looked to be made up of hard muscle, despite his youth, and only wore a torn pair of black boxer shorts. The cold around them seeming to have no affect on him. His hair was black and stretched down past his shoulders in a wild mane with leaves and twigs stuck in it.

The boy's teeth was bared, his whole body tense and vibrating with the growls coming from the base of his throat, elbows and knees bent like a series of cords ready to snap. His eyes pitch black, pupils dialated to the point that his iris color was impossible to make out.

The wolf-creatures turned from the girls and rumbled right back at him in challenge, but the boy only growled louder, skulking out from the treeline with his hands tightly clenched...

Then, to the utter shock of the blonde, a trio of long blades slowly slid out from between the boy's knuckles. Three on each hand stretching out nearly a foot and ended at very sharp points, each one glinting in the light of the slowly rising moon.

As if by a silent command, the boy launched forward, a mightly leap that closed the distance between him and the lead creature. His smaller frame tackling the monster to the ground where he repeatedly stabbed his metal-like claws into it's chest and throat.

The other beasts roared and went on the attack, the boy glared at them, covered in the black ichor that was the first creature's blood before unleashing a roar of his own and meeting his attacker's head on.

One of the wolves swung its claws at him, only for it to be blocked by the boys claws in return. The second set coming up and cleaving the creature's arm off with ease that left it stumbling back with smoke and ichor billowing out of the severed stump.

Dropping low, he swiped his claws in a wide circle around him. Slicing the armless creatures' legs and dropping them down before jumping up and over it. Driving the blades into its back with savage abandon before taking its head off.

Not stopping, he charged one of the remaining beasts. Weaving around its strikes and jumping upward, both sets of claws burrowing up through its lower jaw and into its head. The red eyes dimming as the life left it while the boy jumped away from the quickly dissolving body.

The last creature roared, having seen its pack slaughtered and charged the boy. Claws ripping up the snow covered ground in its pursuit.

Spinning around, the boy roared back, spittle flying from his mouth before the two crashed into one another. Claws and teeth tearing at flesh and fur, black and red blood splashing across the snow.

One strike has the boy skidding back along the ground. Several jagged tears and slash marks could be seen on his torso, yet his focus was locked on the creature that bore its own damage.

The two started to circle one another, their respected claws extended and at the ready as they waited for the moment to strike the other.

Without warning they lunged again, the feral boy jamming his left arm into the beast's mouth where it clamped down hard onto it. Sharp fangs tearing into flesh and muscle.

Roaring in pain and fury, the boy managed to move his entraped arm, his claws bursting out the top of the wolf's white mask just as he drove his other set of claws into the monster's neck.

The creature collapsed to its side, taking the boy down with it. Once on the ground, he retracted his claws from the monster's neck, grabbing it's mouth and forcing it open wide enough to pull out the nearly shreaded arm that it had been attempting to tear off.

Once the limb was free, the flesh on the boy's arm seemed to come alive. The torn tissue mending itself back together and healing itself at a rapid pace until unblemished skin was left behind. Not even a scar was visible, much like the other injuries he had sustained.

Turning around slowly, he looked toward the two girls. The blonde still standing protectively infront of the wagon where the smaller girl was now wide awake and looking at him with awe.

He smelled the air, his claws slowly sliding back into his hands when he didn't sense hostility. But there was something that drew his attention, the scent coming from the girls, the same scents that drew him to this place to begin with.

Moving closer to the girls, the blonde took a cautious step back as he approached, following the soothing smells to their source.

The blonde smelled strongly of lilacs and citrus, while the brunette with the red tips gave off the scent of roses and vanilla. The combinations soothing his fury, lifting the red from his vision like a shroud.

"H-Hi..." the older of the two girls said hesitantly, not nearly as worried when she saw the boy's claws slide back into his hands. "I'm Yang, this is my sister Ruby. Thank you for helping us." she said in introduction.

The boy tilted his head at her, eyes wide and curious.

He moved forward, his body hunched over slightly until he stood infront of Yang. Reaching up, his fingers brushed gently through her right pigtail. Feeling the soft, almost silky texture. Leaning in and inhaling the citrus and lilac scent deeply and letting it flow through him.

Yang blinked owlishly, her cheeks blushing as she watched the strange boy play with her hair. His dark eyes turning to Ruby before moving over to the side of the wagon. The little cloaked girl blinked, equally curious after having seen him destroy the monsters that tried to hurt her and her sister.

The boy's hand touched her cloak, the warm fabric foreign to his calloused hands, but brought a strange sense of comfort and peace.

His eyes turned to the girl's face, his gaze locking onto the innocent orbs that looked right back. They were of the purist silver, like the large, bright broken thing that glowed in the sky at night.

Ruby smiled softly at him, "Hello." she chirped happily, not at all threatened by the boy.

Whatever else could have been said was broken when they heard dry branches breaking from somewhere nearby. The boy growled ferally, lips pulled back over his teeth before he stalked forward infront of the sisters. His metal claws snapping back out with an audible _'snikt!'_ as he glared across the clearing where a large, lumbering form came out into the open.

Unlike the last creatures, this one resembled a bear with even larger spikes sticking out, but had the same bone-like mask with red markings.

The creature hauled itself up on its hindlegs, standing almost as tall as the ruined house and roared at the children.

A second roar answered the first as the boy charged his newest opponent. Jumping up and ramming both claws into its chest where he began stabbing it again and again.

Bellowing in response, the bear-creature swung one of its massive paws and swatted the boy aside. His much smaller body colliding with the side of the house, splintering the wood with the harsh impact before falling flat to the snow and laid unmoving.

The beast growled at the unconscious boy before swinging its head around and leering at the terrified girls, preparing to strike them down when someone else came bursting from the trees above them.

An older man with spiked blake hair wielding a massive sword that converted into a scythe that cleaved the monster's head off at the shoulders. Landing on the ground with the rapidly dissolving monster falling beside him, he turned to the girls who beamed at his appearence.

"Uncle Qrow!" Yang shouted as the man lifted his weapon and rested it on his shoulder.

"You kids are in a heap of trouble." the man said with a shake of his head before sticking his scythe into the ground blade-first and wrapping both girls in a tight hug. "Don't ever do something like that again! Your old man and I were worried sick!"

Ruby broke the hug and got her 'Uncle's' attention. "Uncle Qrow he's hurt!" she exclaimed, pointing toward where the boy that helped them.

Qrow turned to where his youngest niece was pointing, "Shit." he cursed under his breath before jogging over and looking the boy over. His red eyes snapping down to the glinting claws sticking out of the kid's hands that steadily slid back into them with his unconscious state.

"He...He killed the wolf-monsters that attacked us first." said Yang as she and Ruby ran over to join him, "He saved us."

Pulling off his jacket, Qrow wrapped it around the boy to keep him warm before scooping him up in his arms. "Come on, I'll get ahold of your dad and we'll meet him back at the house." With that being said, the trio started making their way back down the path the sisters had come up through before.

The boy in the huntsman's arms blissfully ignorant to the drastic changes that were about to occur in his life.

 _ **A/N: And with that one act, the RWBY-verse is greatly changed.**_

 _ **I have yet to come up with pairing options just yet, but with how things can play out that will change rather quickly. This chapter wasn't as big as I was hoping it would be, but the next one will be much longer and have much more to offer for those that are still interested.**_

 _ **Leave your reviews and tell me what you think. Until next time.**_


	2. The Boy with Metal Claws

**_A/N: A good start, and as promised I deliver to you the next chapter._**

 ** _A lot of folks are pressing for the harem pairing, and even though I agree, if I go that route I'm going to keep the harem small so that it doesn't seem overwhelming. As for any other questions posted and sent to me, all answers will come eventually. It wouldn't be a good story if I gave away all the stuff in PMs and review answers._**

 ** _So for now, here it is again!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

The first thing Taiyang Xiao Long did when he saw his daughters walk through the front door of their home was wrapping them in a tight hug, crying tears of joy at seeing them safe and sound. The second was grounding Yang for a month for putting herself and her sister in danger like that.

When all that was said and done, the huntsman saw who else his daughters and old friend brought with them. After a brief explination, they put the 'wild boy' in the spare bedroom to rest before going into the kitchen to talk while the girls were told to wash up and get ready for bed.

"I didn't believe it either, but I know what I saw." said Qrow as he and Tai sat at the kitchen table with a couple beers between them. "The kid had claws as sharp as swords coming out of his fists. And the girls said that he killed four Beowolves by himself, the bodies still dissolving in the clearing around the house confirmed it."

"He can't be no older than Yang or Ruby...what the hell was he doing out there alone in Grimm territory?" wondered Tai.

His long time friend shrugged, "Barely had a stitch of clothes on, and from the way he looked he's been out there a while. Not to mention how Yang described his actions." Qrow took a drink from the bottle infront of him, "Could be a Faunus. But it don't explain the claws."

"Semblance maybe?" offered Tai.

"Doubt it. Those things were solid metal, not aura based. Though from what the girls told us he healed from his injuries in a matter of seconds, that could be a possibility. My question is why his aura didn't protect him."

The two men sat for a while, thinking on the new arrival in the house and trying to figure out where to go from there.

Qrow finished his drink and sighed, "I'll make a couple of calls, see if we can get some help on this. In the meantime we'll just have to talk to the kid when he wakes up."

Tai nodded in agreement, sending a subtle look at the stairs leading to the second level of the house.

X

Meanwhile, in their room upstairs, Ruby and Yang had finished getting ready for bed and were settling in for the night.

"Ruby?" the blonde girl said lowly to her little sister across from her, "I'm sorry for putting you in trouble."

Ruby smiled as she cuddled her favorite stuffed Ursa, "It's okay, Yang. Im just glad we're home." her silver eyes looked toward the slightly cracked open door, just barely making out the other door across the hall from their shared room. "Do you think he's okay?" she asked concerned.

Yang followed her line of sight, "I don't know, maybe. He's really strong, and heals superfast. We'll just have to wait and see."

Furrowing her brows, the youngest of the two girls slipped out of bed and padded over to the door. Her black and red spotting nightgown trailing on the floor as she moved.

"Ruby? Where are you going?" asked Yang, climbing out of her own bed to follow her. The two sisters tiptoing out into the hall and across to the door where their 'guest' was currently sleeping.

Opening the door softly, the sisters peered inside the room. The only contents being a single bed, nightstand and a chair set by the lone window. Their focuse being the unmoving form layin in the center of the bed.

Ruby entered first, her sister trailing behind as she walked up to the side of the bed where the boy who had saved them rested. His face, which had held a vicious, snarling look was now calm and peaceful while he slept.

The young girl reached her hand out and touched his, her fingers gently squeezing his as if to let him silently know that she was there. Her curious eyes moved to where she had seen the long, shining claws come out of before. The skin closed and showing no signs that something had come out of them.

Her fingers trailed upward, running softly between his knuckles. Feeling nothing strange beneath which made her curious.

Where did the claws come from? And where did they go when they went back?

Looking over to the other side of the bed, Ruby saw Yang doing roughly the same thing she was. Their eyes caught one anothers for a brief moment before looking down at the boy who was oblivious to their ministrations.

A few seconds ticked by before they agreed to leave him alone and let him rest, the sisters moving silently back to the door before looking back at their savior one last time. "Have sweet dreams." Ruby said smiling before they stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind them.

X

 _Sharp things piercing him everywhere, his body burning from the inside out as he struggled against the binds holding him...pain...always pain..._

 _Bigger people beating him, shocking him with sticks, shooting him, stabbing him...it never stopped...never stopped._

 _One man who was shocking him didn't expecting him to leap at his face._

 _His chains were broken, people in white screamed in terror as he ran at them. Long sharp things coming out of his hands as he started slashing at anything that moved._

 _Loud noises blared around him, flashing lights on stone and metal walls. Crimson splashing through the air as he slashed, stabbed and savagely cut down all in his path. The screams of alarm along with the banging of the weapons fueling him as he became lost in his rage._

He awoke with a snarl, his claws snapping out and preparing to attack anything that hoped to cause him harm.

But nothing was there. He was alone in a strange room, sitting upon a soft, warm bed with sunlight shining through the open window.

The boy blinked, eyes flickering all over and his nose flaring in order to pick up a scent. He found several; the two he had smelled the night before and two others. One that reminded him of the forest with different trees blended together, while the other reeked of alcohol and gunpowder.

All of the scents were everywhere, but were faded, meaning they hadn't been there in a long time.

Retracting his claws, he climbed out of the bed. His long, wild black hair was tied back with a band, keeping it out of his face while a pair of sweatpants rolled up to the knees covering his legs.

Barefeet touching the hardwood floors and padded lightly toward the window and looking out at the yard surrounding the house he was in. The fresh air coming in from the outside washing over him along with the sounds of the forest.

He didn't know how he got there, the last thing he could remember was fighting the wolf-beasts, meeting the two girls, then the bear-beast...

The sound of the door opening broke him from his thoughts. Spinning around, crouched low to the ground, snarl on his face with his arm held out and ready to strike.

Standing in the threshold was the girl with red-tipped hair and cloak from the night before. The smell of roses and vanilla invading his senses and relaxing his nerves almost instantly while his eyes were caught in the silver pools that looked back at him.

"You're awake!" the girl beamed brightly as she came into the room. "How are you feeling? Are you still hurt?" She asked while looking him over.

The boy didn't say anything, merely looking at her curiously just as an older man in rugged clothes with short-cut blonde hair and trimmed beard on his face came to stand in the doorway. The scent coming off of him being one of the others he had picked up when he awoke.

"Ah, I see our guest is awake." the man said with a kind smile, but keeping himself a safe distance away from the boarderline feral-child. "Ruby, why don't go down and have breakfest with your sister while I talk with our friend."

Ruby smiled and nodded at her father before doing what he asked, leaving the two males alone.

"How are you feeling? That Ursa really knocked you for a loop the other night." Tai said, turning his attention to the boy who was completely still where stood. The veteran hunstman seeing the kid's muscles flex tight, sure-fire evidence that he was on guard incase he meant him any harm.

Holding up his hands in a non-threatening way, Tai kept his distance while he continued speaking. "Easy, I don't mean any harm. I just want to help." His blue eyes remained on the tense boy, the younger male's eyes zeroed in on him like a hawk. Seconds ticking by like years before he managed to see him relax, albet not by much.

"Can you tell me your name? Do you live nearby?" the man asked slowly and calmly.

The boy blinked, but didn't say anything.

Tai furrowed his brows at the lack of response, that was when he remembered his talk with Qrow the previous night. Both of them wondering how long he had been out in the wilderness and if it had affected him at all.

"Can you speak? Can you understand me?" again he didn't get anything in return, but his words seemed to have some kind of affect given that the boy was now less tense than he had been a few minutes ago.

Running a hand over his head and blowing out a deep breath, he decided to go slow with everything and wait for Qrow to get back to him about the calls he had made. "Are you hungry? Just finished making breakfest downstairs." he offered.

The boy perked up when the idea of food was mentioned, his stomach rumbling loudly which had Tai chuckling a bit, "Guess that's one answer you can give me. Come on." he said as he turned and left the room and headed down the stairs.

Knowing that the man wasn't a threat, along with the idea of a meal, the boy followed after him at a small distance. Still very much cautious as he took in the new surroundings he found himself in.

The home had a lot of space, and was a far contrast compared to the various caves and hollowed out trees had had taken refuge in in the past. There was also a very inviting feel in the air as he slowly made his way down the stairs to the first level

His nose twitching and mouth watering when a series of delicious smells struck his senses. Following the smells to the small kitchen where Tai, Yang and Ruby were sitting at the table.

"Oh, hey!" Yang called, waving at him from her spot at the table, "How'd you sleep?"

The boy's gaze trailed from her to the assortment of food on the table, his stomach rumbling again and reminding him how hungry he really was.

"Help yourself, there's plenty." Tai said, waving to the empty seat across from him while drinking his coffee.

Taking the offered chair, the boy reached out toward a stack of nearby waffles...

 _'Snikt!'_ His claws snapped out, spearing four of the disc shaped treats that he started to pull apart and eat with his other hand. Oblivious to the shock/awe looks of the small family around him.

 _"Qrow really wasn't kidding about the claws..."_ Taiyang thought as he looked at the razor sharp appendages coming out of the boy's hand. Watching as he finished the waffles and moved onto a plate of bacon next.

"Cool..." said Ruby, her eyes never leaving the claws themselves, "Daddy, can I get claws like that?"

Yang laughted lightly, "I don't think it works like that, Ruby." she said as she too watched their guest while he ate peacefully, albet a little oddly since he mainly used his hands and claws instead of a fork.

Breakfest was finished in silence, even though the Rose-Xiao Long family wanted to ask more about their unusual guest it seemed that he was still unable to say anything back to them. When eveyone was done, Yang being stuck with the dishes given her punshment, Tai went out to the garden to check on their vegitables while Ruby took it upon herself to show the boy around.

The little cloaked girl holding his hand as she lightly pulled him around the property and talking excitedly as she pointed out various things that made up their home. The boy following along quietly the whole time during the 'tour' before sitting down on the steps by the front door of the house.

Ruby looking on curiously while the boy sat next to her, one of his claws extended while he drew various symbols in the dirt by his barefeet. Yang coming out a bit later and seeing this before joining them. "Watcha guys doin'?" she asked, sitting on the boy's other side.

"I tried asking him about his name, but he still won't answer." said her little sister as she continued to watch as the unknown boy continued to draw in the dirt. Ruby looked at Yang with a sad expression, "Maybe he doesn't have a name, Yang..."

The blonde frowned, turning her attention back to the boy just as he finished putting a large 'X' in the ground.

"Well, then maybe we should give him one!" Yang exclaimed with a wide smile, Ruby giving one in return, liking the idea while the boy looked at her confused. Picking up a nearby stick, the older girl started writing letters next to the X he had made. "There, what do you think?" she asked the young male, proud of her work as the word 'Xane' was written out before the boy. "I think Xane sounds pretty cool."

The boy blinked, looking at the word for a long time as if trying to decipher it. Slowly, and unexpectedly, he opened his mouth;

"...X...X...a...ne..." he croaked, his voice sounding as though it had been rarely used, if at all.

Both girls blinked, then grinned widely. "Do you like it?" asked Yang excitedly.

"L...ike...it..." he parroted back, trying to get the words to work properly in is mouth but was still having trouble. His gaze locking onto the blonde's lilac colored eyes, allowing her to see that his were of a deep, dark-grey.

"Y...Ya...ng." he rasped, turning his head to the other side and looking at Ruby. "R...ub...y..." both of their names coming out like gravel, but the two sisters smiled from ear to ear when they heard them clearly.

"That's right! I'm Ruby, that's Yang...and you're Xane." said Ruby before glomping onto the boy's side in a tight, comforting hug.

From the corner of the house, Tai watched the interaction with a soft smile. Despite what little they knew about him, his daughters looked very comfortable around the newly named 'Xane'. Now the only thing they had to do was wait for Qrow to get back and see where to go from there.

Although from the looks of things, that guest bedroom wasn't going to be vacant anymore.

X

The remainder of the day, the Rose-Xiao Long family made sure that Xane was comfortable in their home. Given that he had been living in the wilds for an unknown amount of time, they had no idea how he would feel in a more domestic setting.

A couple days had gone by before Qrow returned. Telling him that he had got into contact with Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy in Vale, and let him know about the situation.

The man wanted to meet the boy they had found, and was ready to help them figure out what they could about him and where he had come from.

With a bit of coaching, and a lot of patience, they managed to get a now fully dressed Xane onto a bullhead that took them to the combat academy in the neighboring kingdom. He was nervous, and very tense throughout the journey, but Ruby and Yang stuck close to his sides, their close presence keeping him calm enough until they landed where Ozpin was waiting for them with his associate Glynda Goodwitch.

After catching up briefly, the grey-haired headmaster got a good look at the boy and instantly knew that he was everything Qrow described him as and then some. He couldn't explain it, but something about him stood out compared to the many children he had encountered in the past.

Bringing them into the school, Ozpin led them to the infirmary wing where Professor Peach was waiting for them...however, the moment they entered the sterile room, Xane had lost it.

Seeing the many medical instruments, and the female professor in the white labcoat, he immediately snarled in a way that would give an Alpha Beowolf a run for its money. The metal claws snapping out of his hands in clear warning for Peach to stay far away from him.

It took nearly two hours before they managed to calm him down, again it was Yang and Ruby that pulled it off. Approaching him despite the adults trying to keep them from possible danger and hugging Xane, telling him everything was okay and that no one would hurt him.

Eventually, he calmed down. His claws going back where they came from as he physcially relaxed. But his eyes still glared daggers through the medical professional. So it was no surprise that she allowed Ruby and Yang to stay close to him during the examination so that he remained calm.

But his reaction was more than enough to tell them all that he had a very bad history with either doctors or scientists. Adding even more questions to the ever growing list.

X

All of the adults gathered in Professor Peach's office, waiting for the good doctor to come in with the results of Xane's examination.

"Well...it could have been worse." said Qrow from his spot against a wall, flask in hand as he took a long drink from it.

"He certainly is an interesting one." said Professor Goodwitch while adjusting her glasses. "His outburst when he arrived does tell us that he's had a history with medical professionals...in the worst sort of way."

Tai nodded, his face serious as he tried to figure out what the boy had been through to make him react in such a violent way.

As for Ozpin, he remained silent, his expression unreadable while he seemed to be thinking deeply on the entire subject.

The door to the office opened and everyone drew their attention to Professor Peach as she entered. A file held tightly in her hands with a very concerned look etched into her features.

"Thank you for waiting...I've had go over the results several times to be sure that my findings were accurate."

"Is there a problem, Professor Peach?" asked Tai.

Peach sighed before motioning to the file in her hands. "Physically, Xane is perfectly healthy. Heartrate and respiration normal with no forms of illness or malnourishment. Mentally, however, it is hard to say. He's able to understand words, but has trouble expressing them, almost like a mental block is hindering him in some way."

"Were you able to determine his origin?" asked Glynda.

"It's hard to say. There could be countless missing children all over the kingdom, let alone Remnant as a whole. It will take time to narrow things down." replied the other professor, "I was able to deduce that he is infact a Faunus, however, it was surprising to find that he is a very rare breed."

"A rare breed of Faunus?" said Qrow, his flask long forgotten.

Peach nodded as she removed a sheet of paper from the file and showed them. "As you know, a genetic database was compiled a long time ago to help people in the medical field identify certain breeds of Faunus in order to help them in anyway possible. When I took a blood sample and cross referenced it in the database it came back with these results."

Ozpin took the sheet and read it over carefully, "A Wolverine Faunus?" he said, his usual calm tone taking on a surprised octave.

"I thought those kinds of Faunus were wiped out during the Revolution?" wondered Qrow.

"I believed so as well, but the results are there in black and white." continued the medical professor. "It makes sense, in a way. Wolverine Faunus are the only ones ever known to have claws that extended from their limbs in various ways, and were said to be lethal close quarters fighters because of that. But said claws were always reported to be made of bone, not metal."

She reached into the file again and took out another paper. "I scaned his claws to figure out what exactly they were made of..." she trailed off as she handed it to the headmaster.

When he read the results, he dropped his cane in shock. "It's not possible..." he said at barely a whisper.

"What? What is it?" said Tai, none of them liking the man's reaction.

Ozpin looked at Peach, "Are you absolutely certain of this?"

The woman nodded seriously, "I ran the test ten times, sir. All the same."

Taking a deep breath, the headmaster handed the paper over to Taiyang, Glynda and Qrow coming over to see as well. Their reactions were no less shocking.

"Adamantium?!" the veteran huntsman exclaimed.

"How did he get the rarest, strongest metal known to our planet implanted in his arms?" said Glynda, not believing her eyes.

"It's not just his claws." said Peach, making all their heads snap in her direction. She removed a series of x-ray photos from the file and set them up on the view screens on the wall. Each one depicting a part of Xane's body.

None of them could believe what they saw.

In each photograph, every single bone in the boy's body was covered in the rare metal. From his skull all the way down to his toes.

Peach swallowed thickly, "As you can see. All the bones in his skeletal structure are coated in adamantium. As a medical professional, I can guarantee that this was done through surgical means and was in no way natural."

"Holy fucking Oum..." Qrow muttered. "How...How the hell is this even possible?! Who the hell would even consider doing something like this?! To a fucking KID no less?!"

Glynda would have reprimanded the man for his language and outburst, but even she was having a hard time coming up with words to describe what they were being shown. "Such...Such a thing shouldn't even be possible." she managed after a while. "How would he even survive such a... _procedure_?"

"I believe it's his unique healing ability that assisted." said the medical professor, trying to keep her own emotions in check on the subject. "When I examined his blood, I discovered that his blood cells reproduced at an alarmingly high rate. When you described how he was able to heal from injury so quickly it all connected. This advanced healing factor is what more than likely helped him endure whatever had been done to him."

"What about his aura?" asked Tai, having to force down his rage that he wanted to unleash the monsters who had done this to the boy. "Why wasn't it a factor?"

Peach looked back at the x-rays, "That's where things get tricky. You see, when a person uses their aura it acts as a barrier for protection, we all have known this for a long time. However, in some cases, aura can act in a multitude of ways that we never believed to occur in the past. In Xane's case, his aura is focused inward, acting as an accelerant to his blood cell reproduction and protecting his more vital organs. The rapid healing being a result."

Everyone soaked that in a moment before Glynda broke the silence, "So you're saying that his aura is still protecting him, but in a different way?"

"Precisely." said her fellow teacher, "I guess you can refer to it as a form of mutation. Like any species, we're all prone to genetic change at one point or another. This is one such possible step that is very unknown. There are barely even cliffnotes on such findings, so it's hard to confirm or deny indefinitely."

Qrow ran a hand through his spiked hair, "Damn...just, damn. What exactly is this kid?"

Peach turned and looked through the door that led back into the exam room, seeing Xane sitting on one of the beds with Yang and ruby on either side of him. Offering comfort and poositive energy as they smiled and talked with him.

"If all my findings are correct...Evolution in the making." she said.

Ozpin kept his attention on the x-rays, his eyes lingering on the ones of Xane's arms that showed his claws nestled between the bones of his forearm; narrowing his eyes in thought.

Given the rarity of the metal that covered the boy's bones, there are only one or two places that have any kind of collection of it that he knew about in all of Remnant. All of which resided in the same area where a long time friend and ally was situated.

He just hoped and prayed that the man didn't have any involvment in something like this.

 ** _A/N: Some questions answered, many more that need to be._**

 ** _I've kept the origin story close to that of Logan as possible, but at the same time there will be a couple changes here and there to make it unique. Even though this fic is pretty unique in and of itself at the moment._**

 ** _I'll keep at it and add even more in the next installment, there will probably be two to three more chapters before things roll into RWBY canon, that means a timeskip chapter is imminent in the near future. But until then, I'll work more on 'Xane' and his backstory before making the leap._**

 ** _Until then, keep your reviews coming, and I'll see you all next time!_**


	3. A New Life

**_A/N: Hello to all and welcome back. There were a few questions sent to me via E-mail from a couple of my close friends here on the site, and I am willing to answer one of them._**

 ** _The ages of Xane, Yang, and Ruby. Since RT never went into detail of just how old Yang was when she went in search of her mom with Ruby when they were younger, that leaves a rather large field. I figured that they would be old enough on some level to be able to make a journey like that, so I went with Yang being 10 and Ruby being 8. As for Xane, I made him age 10 as well, making him Yang's age for the sake of the story._**

 ** _A few other questions that stood out I decided to answer with the following chapter. I just figured that I'd answer the one that's probably been on a lot of people's minds since reading the first two chapters._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

When everything had been taken care of, Tai and Qrow headed back to patch with the three kids. The new knowledge regarding Xane weighing heavily on the two veteran huntsmen as they figured out where to go from there.

Meanwhile, back at Beacon. Ozpin sat in his large office in the highest tower of the academy. The many clocktower-like gears rotating slowly all around him while he was in the middle of a video call with his good friend and fellow headmaster James Ironwood.

The headmaster of Beacon having informed him of what they discovered with Xane, along with the medical report that had been filled by Professor Peach which had the General equally curious and concerned.

 _"I have heard about bodily augmentations...but none of them ever came as extensive and inhumane as this."_ Ironwood said from the terminal screen as he read the report on his end. _"And Peach was sure that it is Adamanitum on his skeleton?"_

"I confirmed her findings myself, James." replied Ozpin. "Given how rare the metal is, there is no doubt. Which is one of the main reasons why I called you. Atlas is the only kingdom that discovered this element since the meteor shower two decades ago and has the only known collection of it on the planet."

Ironwood gave him a stern look, _"You're not saying that either I or Atlas had something to do with this, are you?"_ he asked bluntly.

His fellow headmaster shook his head, "Not at all, my friend. I only wish to know if someone else may have gotten their hands on adamantium or was showing more than too much interest in body modifications."

The General looked contemplative for several long moments before sighing. _"I don't know anyone who would be overly interested in augmentation...as for the adamatium."_ he pressed a couple keys on his screen and a window appeared on Ozpin's.

It was a case report stating that a secured storage bunker had been broken into eight months prior. All of the contents within having been taken before security forces were able to get there in time to stop it from happening.

 _"All of the adamantium that we've managed to extract from the meteorites years ago is being kept in three separate bunkers. All of them hidden from the eyes of the public to avoid unneeded attention. This was one of them."_ explained Ironwood.

"Did you find any clues about who's responsible?" asked Ozpin as he carefully read the report.

 _"No. Though some of the higher ups believed that the White Fang may have had something to do with it."_ The General shook his head, _"Personally, I wouldn't put it past those radicals. But I highly doubt that they would use it for something like this. Especially to one of their fellow Faunus...Do you think_ she _has anything to do with this?"_

Ozpin narrowed his eyes, "I honestly do not know. I can't even begin to understand what reasoning could be made for doing what has happened to the boy. But whatever it was, it was more than likely far from good."

Ironwood looked at the medical report again, _"Will the adamantium affect his growth?"_ he couldn't help but ask.

"According to Professor Peach, he should grow perfectly fine despite the augmentation. She even mentioned that his claws will also get larger as he ages." replied Beacon's headmaster. "One thing is for certain. Given his healing ability, along with his already impressive skills and natural Faunus attributes, he could become a very strong huntsman one day."

 _"We could use skills like this, should the worst come to pass."_ replied the General. _"I expect to be kept in the loop on this, Oz. I'll do what I can on my end to see if I can figure out where Xane's from and find any more information on the adamantium theft. In the mean time, keep an eye on that boy."_

Ozpin half smiled as he picked up his mug from the desk, "Oh, I believe he is in very cabable hands."

X

Things had certainly changed in big ways in the Rose-Xiao Long household.

Taking a time to fill out a bit of paperwork, Tai managed to get legal custody of Xane. Which wasn't all that difficult given he had the right connections to help the process along. Now the boy was under his care, much to the happiness of his girls.

In the six months that followed the visit to Beacon, Tai, Yang and Ruby made very sure that their new housemate was comfortable in his new home. Although there was still a large adjustment period, given that Xane wasn't used to living in a building compared to being outside.

Once he had gotten comfortable enough, with the house and the family that lived there, the huntsman used his skills as a teacher at Signal academy to help him learn to read and write.

He was surprised at how quickly the boy got the knowledge down. Then he rembered Professor Peach telling them that Xane was able to understand to an extent, but was being hindered by a mental block more than likely caused by what had happened to him.

With the teaching, Xane had started using his voice more and more. The many talks he had with Ruby and Yang helping him exercise his weak vocal cords allowing him to speak a bit better as time went on.

In addition to education, Tai also made sure the boy was properly clothed. Getting his hands on atricles that were actually his size , though Xane prefered to be barefooted alot of the time, but no one really minded that.

The family had also managed to give him a much needed haircut. Yang being the one to really get the point across since Xane's hair was longer than hers by a lot. When it was done, his long mane of black hair was gone, and in its place was a mop of wild spikes that couldn't be contained no matter how hard anyone tried.

Tai couldn't help but smile when he saw the kids interacting together. His girls would more or less drag Xane around to either play, watch something or just include him in whatever they were doing. At first the boy was hesitant, but after a while he seemed to go along with it.

And more than once, the huntsman swore he saw him smile whenever the girls were near him.

Everything was going alright for the most part, however, for all the good there was also the bad...

Even though Xane was getting better at being around others, he was still very cautious and tense being around new people. On more than one occasion, Tai had to step in and make sure that the boy didn't unsheath his claws whenever they went into town together.

Then there was the nightmares.

On certain nights, Xane would thrash wildly in his bed. More than likely reliving something horrid that his mind wouldn't allow him to fully remember. Tai had to repair the bed and get new sheets every so often given that during rather intense night terrors Xane would shread anything around him with his claws in his sleep.

And as much as the father hated it, he had told his daughters to never enter the boy's room during one of these events. No matter how much they wanted to help him with what he was enduring, the last thing he wanted was for them to get hurt.

As much as he wanted to help Xane as much as possible, he still put the safety of Ruby and Yang first. Not that he expected the boy to hurt either of them, but with the intensity of his nightmares, anything could happen on accident...

Despite the ups and downs, life was pretty okay. And Tai could see that Xane was steadily changing for the better, though he still wondered what the future would hold for the boy, as well as his girls given how tightly bonded they quickly became.

X

It was another sunny day on Patch, however the occasional cool breeze would drift through reminding everyone that fall was quickly approaching.

Within the forest, Xane could be seen sitting on his knees in a small clearing surrounded by dead trees. Dressed in a simple white t-shirt and worn jeans with his feet bare to the world. His eyes closed and breathing steadily through his nose as he listened to the sounds of nature around him, centering himself.

His eyes snapped open, claws snapping out of his hands at the same time before he suddenly lunging at the cloest tree. The sharp adamantium blades cleaving through the dead bark almost like paper as he slashed left and right, reducing the tree into a pile of logs in no time flat.

He repeated the process with two other trees before gathering all of the lumber he had made and piling it all into the back of a truck where Taiyang was gathering wood of his own.

"Thanks for the help today, Xane." the older man said while loading a couple of axes he had been using into the bed of the truck. "It's a lot easier when there's more than one person doing this."

Xane shrugged, "Happy to help." he said, his voice coming out a little rough but a definite improvement compared to when he first started living with them.

Tai looked at their work and nodded, "Pretty sure this will get us through the cold months. Right now I could go for some lunch, you up for it?" the boy nodded as they got into the truck and headed back to the house.

Watching as the trees went by, Xane stared absently out the open window in deep thought. A lot of things had changed for him since he first met Yang and Ruby that fateful night months ago. He now had a comfortable home to live in, and people who actually cared about him.

But something about him felt...off. He always had, but never felt it as clearly as he did living with the small family.

As much as he started becoming more like a normal person, the young boy could still feel the animal deep within his soul. The same animal that helped him survive out in the world that still lurked just beneath the surface, waiting to come out of its cage once again.

Then there was the issue with his past, he couldn't remember anything before his time in the wilds. Tai had told him that he had been through a horrible event, something that gave him 'amnesia' that hurt his ability to remember what had happened.

Xane didn't fully understand at first, but overtime he realized that whatever happened to him, and what life he may have had before that, might be lost forever. He was saddened at this, Ruby and Yang making it their mission to cheer him up afterward.

Which not only made him feel a bit better, but also made him feel wanted and cared for like every time the girls were around him.

"You know, Yang was asking me if you were going to start going to school with them the other day." Tai said, breaking Xane from his thoughts. "You've been doing really well with the studies at home, think you might be up for it?"

The boy thought about it, "Not sure." he muttered, the idea of being around a lot of people didn't sit well with him. Though the idea of being near Yang and Ruby made the prospect a little easier.

"I know you still have your issues with people, but you can't keep yourself locked away from the world forever." said the older man as they pulled up to the house, parking the truck in the usual spot and killing the engine. "You're a good kid, Xane. No matter what happened in the past. And you deserve a chance to be like any other person. Just think about it, okay?"

Xane nodded as they got out and started unloading the wood and putting it in the shed. When the job was finished Tai went off into town to take care of a few errands, which left the young Faunus to his own devices.

With nothing to do around the house, and with his studies for the week dealt with, Xane decided to go for a long walk. Slipping on a pair of worn leather boots and a denim jacket, he locked up the front door before treking off the property and into the forest. Something he had started doing after a while to keep his head straight.

Adjusting to his new life with Taiyang and the girls had been rough at first, but overtime things just slipped into a routine. When Yang and Ruby started school, Xane would help Tai around the house and even with a few odd jobs around patch to stay busy.

But on certain days Tai, or Qrow depending on if he was in town or not, would take him out back and train with him. Testing his skills with his claws and what else he was capable of incase they could help with his technique in some way.

Both men soon realized that when in a combat situation, Xane would revert back to his more vicious nature. Going at both men with a savagery that they had never seen in anyone before, let alone someone so young.

Combined with his rapid healing, he was literally a force to be reconned with. And it took a long while before both huntsmen were able to at least calm his inner beast enough to not try and kill them in a simple spar.

Qrow said he should cut loose like that when fighting Grimm or an opponent trying to kill him, but in a sparring session he needed to at least pull a couple punches every now and again.

It was a hard concept to grasp for him at first, but after a while he managed to keep his more primal instincts in check. Though he still had a long way to go still.

Xane had been so lost in his thoughts that he wandered deep into the forest, beyond what people in the village would consider the 'safe zone'. His focus snapping back to him in an instant when a certain smell crossed his nose.

Sniffing the air a couple more times, his face morphed into a snarl when the putrid smell of death and malice wafted along the wind. Which only meant one thing;

Grimm.

His claws slid slowly out of his hands, ready at his sides as he scanned the surrounding trees. He didn't have to wait long as two Beowolves skulked out into the open. Their own snarls joining Xane's as they stalked toward their prey...

Of course, neither of the creatures of darkness were aware that they themselves would end up being the prey.

Xane crouched low when the Beowolves charged, waiting for his moment before launching to the side. His left claws slicing through the Grimm's two left legs and sending it pitching hard to its side and sliding across the dirt.

The second Beowolf lunged for the Faunus, only to have its target to leap up and over it, coming down with both claws into its back that caused it to bellow in pain.

Pulling one set of claws free, Xane jammed them into the back of the creature's head. Ending its life quickly before turning to the flailing Beowolf he wounded earlier...a ripple of pain erupted from his back, three long tears tearing through the back of his jacket and cutting into his skin that already started to heal.

A snarl ripped from his bared teeth as he glared at a third Beowolf that got him from behind. His rage spiking as the beast came around for another pass as he met it head on. Ducking beneath the long swipes the Grimm threw at him, blocking its claws with his own before coming up and stabbing it under the arm.

Ripping the blades free, he stabbed them repeatedly into the Beowolf's stomach, forcing it to double over where he retracted his middle claw on that hand and drove the remaining two into the eye-holes of its mask into its skull. A sharp twist being all it took to make it stop moving and start dissolving.

Shaking the black ichor from his claws, Xane turned back to the still wounded Beowolf and stalked after it. The creature attempting to make it back to the trees, leaving a long trail of its blood streaking on the grass behind it.

When he was close enough, Xane brough his claws down. The two end claws going on either side of its neck and pinning it to the ground, the middle one snapping out again, drilling through its furred flesh and killing it.

With the Grimm dead, the Faunus retracted his claws and took a deep breath. Steadying his nerves for a few moments before making his way in the direction of town.

He may not have been intending to fight at all today, but it was a worthwhile stress reliever when he needed it.

X

Compared to the neighboring kingdom of Vale, the village on Patch was a rather small community. The people that lived here were rather kind, mostly farmers and merchants, but there were also a good number of forges and blacksmiths.

With the Signal combat school also situated on the island, the community made sure that not only students, but traveling huntsmen and huntresses passing through would have what they need. Compared to the many other villages Patch was very peaceful, and being on an island made them more secure than most places outside the kingdoms. Especially when it came to the Grimm.

Walking through the village, hands in his pockets, Xane nodded to a few people that waved at him as he passed. Even though he was unsteady back when Tai and the girls first started bringing him here from their home, like with most aspects of his new life, he had grown into it little by little.

The locals were kind to him, which made things a lot easier in the beginning. And now he could be around most folks without feeling too uncomfortable.

While he ventured through town, Xane thought about grabbing something for lunch before heading back to the house. Turning down a path that would take him to a food stand he had started to frequent, the faunus stopped mid-stride. His nose going to the air when he caught the smell of roses and vanilla...Ruby.

But there was something else, a deep growl rumbling at the base of Xane's throat when he picked up the undeniable smell of fear mixed with the little girl's usually innocent scent along with the scents of others that didn't belong there, ones that radiated negativity.

Without thought, he was running in the direction the scent was coming from. While drawing closer he got another new smell; this one the citrus and lilac that belonged to Yang, but hers was also mixed with anger...and iron...Blood!

Xane moved faster, his face returning to a feral snarl as he leapt over a small chainlink fence that had him landing in the middle of the local school's playground. The sight before him causing his inner animal to thrash against its cage.

Yang stood before a cowering Ruby who was hugging the back of her legs, the blonde girl sporting a bloody nose and a black eye while three older boys cornered them. Each male having some form of injury or bruise more than likely given to them by Yang while defending her baby sister.

The faunus' arrival attracted the attention of the four older boys, "Who the hell are you?" the obvious leader demanded. "Can't you see we're busy here? Get lost."

Xane snarled, fists clenched before charging them. The boys not expecting the sudden attack as he spear tackled the closest one to the ground, raining heavy blows down on his face and head.

These punks hurt the girls... _his_ girls... _his pack_! And they would suffer for it!

One of the other bullies attacked him from behind, his fist connecting with the back of Xane's head. The result being him jumping back screaming while clutching his now broken hand.

The faunus whirled around, roaring before attacking the new target. Grabbing him by the front of his shirt and throwing him into a nearby slide, his body slipping down to the bottom where he fell into a heap on the ground.

"Xane look out!" Yang shouted, the boy turning in time for the leader of the bullies to smash a brick against the side of his head, knocking him to his knees.

"Not so tough now, are ya!" the boy shouted. The grin he had slowly fading as Xane stood back up, turning his head to send a burning glare at him. The part of his head that had been hit showing the shining metal covering his skull beneath the torn skin that quickly healed over in seconds until it vanished completely.

The older boy dropped the brick in shock and fear, "W-What the hell are you?!" he exclaimed.

Xane roared and leapt at him, pinning the bully to the brick wall behind him with his left hand clutching his throat. His other hand cocking back, claws coming out with their ususal _'Snikt!'_ and shining maliciously in the light of the sun before they shot forward.

"XANE STOP!"

The razor sharp tips of the adamantium blades froze a mere inch from the now terrified boy's nose. The smell of urine wafting in the air letting all know he had soiled himself in his fear.

Yang and Ruby stood behind Xane, the blonde girl holding his extended arm while the younger sister had her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Their presense, as well as their touch, calming his inner beast almost instantly.

"They hurt you..." he growled, even though his anger was quickly fading.

"And you and I hurt them back." said Yang, her purple eyes pleading with him. "It's over now, so no more, okay?"

Slowly, the faunus put his claws away and released the bully who fell to the ground whimpering as he stepped away. The clearing of a throat had the kids turning to see Taiyang and a couple of the school teacher standing there.

"I think we're in trouble." Ruby mumbled as she continued to hug Xane's side.

X

Despite Ruby's worry, none of them got in any sort of trouble given the fact that the older kids started the whole confrontation. However Xane was asked to refrain from using his claws in the near future when dealing with something like this.

For the benefit of keeping future offenders alive and not so much for the boy using them.

When the situation had been properly dealt with, the bullies being suspended for their action, Tai sat down with the principal about letting Xane join the school.

After having seen Yang and Ruby in danger like that, the young faunus was far more willing to go than earlier. Not that the two girls minded one bit, infact they were excited beyond words that their friend would be with them at home and at school.

Later that night, when everyone was settled into bed after such a long day. Every one was settled in bed for the evening. However, not everyone was asleep.

In the room she shared with her sister, Yang laid wide awake, her eyes staring at the ceiling for the past few minutes since the noises from the room across the hall had started.

Xane was having another nightmare. His low pitched growls and groans coupled with the creaking of his bed as he tossed and turned in his sleep hard to miss.

Their father had told both her and Ruby to keep clear of him when he was like this, that they should never suddenly wake someone who's having a nightmare because it could hurt them. But Yang also knew that their dad was worried about them too, not wanting Xane to accidently hurt them should he come out of the bad dream and go after someone.

The girls understood, albet begrudgingly. Neither one of them liked hearing their friend in pain and wanted to help him in anyway they could

After trying and failing to fall asleep several times, Yang sighed and threw off her covers before stepping out of bed. Her barefeet ghosting along the floor as she headed to the door of the room.

"Yang?" Ruby spoke, sitting up while rubbing her eyes, "Where are you going?"

"Xane's having another nightmare...a bad one. I'm going to go check up on him." replied her older sister.

"Dad told us to leave him alone when he's having bad dreams." said Ruby, sleep now forgotten.

Yang sighed again, "I can't do that anymore, Ruby. Not after today." she looked over at her sister, "He helped us again, just like when we were in danger before. Now he needs help."

The cloaked girl climbed out of bed quickly, "Then I'm going too!" she said strongly, and the older of the two knew that it would be useless to try and argue with her about it, so she simply nodded as they opened their door softly and silently made their way over to Xane's room.

Stepping inside, they saw their friend thrashing lightly in his sleep, bedsheets clutched tightly in his hands to the point where they thought his claws would come out at any moment.

Yang approached first, Ruby behind her as she reached out and took one of his tightly clenched hands. Squeezing gently as she spoke to him, "Xane, everything's okay."

Whether it was her voice, her presence or both, Xane seemed to sense her. His expression becoming less fearful and hostile from the images he was seeing in his sleep.

"No one's going to hurt you again." said Ruby, following her sister's example and taking his other hand on the other side of the bed. When his hands and arms relaxed enough she took it a step further and climbed onto the bed with him, curling up into his side with her head on his shoulder.

Seeing this, and seeing how it helped even more, Yang climbed onto the bed as well and took Xane's other side. A feeling of warmth and safety filling her body when his arm came up and wrapped around her shoulders while he continued to sleep. His other arm doing the same with Ruby a moment later.

Glancing over at her little sister, Yang saw her sleeping soundly, nuzzling against his shoulder with a content smile on her face. Smiling herself, she stifled a yawn before curling up and closing her own eyes, drifting off into dreamland herself.

The next morning when Taiyang went to check on the girls, he was surprised to not find them in their beds. When he checked Xane's room, he found them curled up with the boy in between them, all with peaceful expressions as they continued sleeping.

With a half-smile and a shake of his head, Tai decided to leave them be for a while longer and silently closed the door before heading down to start breakfast.

 ** _A/N: Xane has a pretty good life going for him with Yang, Ruby and their dad. But like many of us know, some things never last forever._**

 ** _I think I'm getting a nice stable timetable for updates, keep your reviews coming and I'll be sure to put the next one out in the near future. Till then folks!_**


	4. Days Gone By

_**A/N: After a couple of days, a new installment it ready for the masses. And I can safely say that the pairing issue has been solved.**_

 _ **As much a lot of folks were looking forward to a harem, I had to agree with a couple others. Harems have been severely overdone over the years. A lot of authors had made it work out in favor of their characters, but for me personally, I won't be able to do more than a regular couple, or a triad if things progress a certain way.**_

 _ **And with the way things have been going in the last couple of chapters, it's pretty easy who would be perfect for Xane. And I will make it known to all right here and now.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

The thunderous sounds of small explosions and the metallic ring of metal echoed in every direction. To anyone passing remotely close to the area, they would believe that a war was taking place. But to those who were natives to Patch, this was nearly an everyday occurance.

In the backyard of a two story home set in the forest, two teenagers could be seen trading blows back and forth. One was female, tall with an hourglass figure that would make adult women jealous with long flowing blonde hair, dressed in a tight yellow tanktop that accented her impressive bust and black shorts that hugged her hips and ass.

Her heart-shaped face stretched with a mischevious grin that even sparkled in her lilac eyes while she held up a part of black and yellow guntlets lined with shotgun shells.

The one across from her was male, standing two inches taller than her with black hair that was naturally spiked and wild looking. His frame was lean and packed with plenty of muscle that showed clearly through the black wife-beater he wore that disappeared into the ripped jeans he also had on.

A matching grin on his face while his dark eyes refused to leave the beautiful girl infront of him.

"That last swing was a bit slow, getting tired _blondie_?" Xane quipped as he brought his claws up again, ready for another round.

Yang scoffed, "Not likely. What about you, _Wolvie_? All that metal making you too heavy?"

The Faunus' grin widened, "Why don't ya come over here and find out?" and just like that they were at each other again. Claws and gauntlets bluring back and forth, sending out sparks when they connected as the combatants traded shots.

It had been six years since the night Xane had saved Yang and Ruby from the Grimm, six years since he had come to live with them in their home on Patch. And since then a lot had changed.

Xane started going to school with the girls not long after the incident with the bullies, doing rather well in both studies and being around new people. And when the kids that were picking on Ruby and Yang came back, all of them paled when they saw the young feral now among the student body.

Needless to say, they kept a wide birth remembering the beating they received from both Xane and the blonde.

When they turned 13, Xane and Yang started attending Signal together. Both of them proving right from the first day that they were not to be messed with on day one. With Xane's feral-rage and Yang's firey-temper due to her semblance, they were hard to beat when it came to combat classes.

As the years continued to slip by, Ruby quickly joined them at the academy. The smaller girl still as shy and awkward as she usually was around new people, but with her older sister, and the boy she considered like an older brother, she soon bloomed and thrived. Even showing that she was a savant when it came to weaponry.

Her choice in her own custom weapon, a sniper-scythe that was twice as big as she was, even got her personally trained by her uncle Qrow who was a teacher at Signal like her dad. While Tai trained Yang and Xane. The three teens becoming a well rounded unit whenever they were fighting together as a team since they trained at school and at home.

Currently, the red cloaked 14 year old was sitting on the back steps of the house, a wet-stone in hand as she sharpened Crescent Rose's large blade. Her silver eyes intently watching the duo train infront of her while a black and white Welsh Corgi sat beside her, his tongue hanging out as he two watched the two as well.

Coming out of the home, Tai stood with a cup of coffee in hand and leaning against the door frame. "How long have they been at it today?" he asked taking a sip from his mug.

"About two hours now." said Ruby, continuing her maintenance on her 'baby' just as Xane leaped and dodged around several blasts from Yang's gauntlets.

The blonde keeping up the stream of explosive rounds from Ember Celica until the ammo ran out. Snapping her arms to the side, the chambers of both gauntlets broke open sending empty shells clattering to the ground before tossing up a pair of ammo belts that she caught with the weapons, effectively reloading them.

However, the time it took her to reload was all the time Xane needed to lunge. Yang having just enough time to duck to the left as he sailed past her, tucking and rolling across the ground back to his feet and spinning around in a crouch with his claws ready at either side.

"Nice try, _Wolvie_ , but you need to be a little quicker to get..." Yang trailed off when her lilac eyes saw a small, golden strand slowly drift down and settle onto the ground between them.

All noise came to an abrupt stop.

Ruby had her hands over her mouth, Tai paled and even the corgi, Zwei, had his head down with his paws covering his eyes and ears. If there was one thing anyone all over the island knew, it was to never, _EVER_ , touch Yang's hair...and if you damaged it...

Yang's mouth set in a grim line, her purple eyes turning a sinister red while her mane of golden blonde hair lit ablaze like an inferno. Xane looked from the strand of hair he had cut by accident to the enraged young woman that was leering at him.

"...shit."

A echoing battlecry pulled from her throat as she exploded forward, fists cocked back and looking like a meteor come to life. The feral had just enough time to cross his arms infront of himself in defense when she struck. The force of the blow that connected sending him flying across the yard, through the tool shed and in to a large tree over fifty meters away.

Taking several seconds to shake the cobwebs, Xane grabbed the trunk of the tree he was now imbedded in and pulled himself out. Rolling his neck and shoulders, making a series of loud cracks and pops before checking his forearms where two massive bruises were in the process of healing.

If his bones weren't coated in adamantium, they would be a mangled mess of fragments from the hit he had just taken.

"You okay?" asked Yang, looking at the damage caused by her attack.

"No worse than usual." replied Xane, furrowing his brow when he rolled his shoulder and felt something off. Reaching behind, he pulled out a bloody gardening trowel that had been stuck in his back, more than likely getting there when he went through the shed.

The blonde winced, "Sorry about that. I don't mind you touching my hair, but you better take better care with those claws." she said while absently running her fingers through her long locks.

"Like I would purposely cut one of the best things about you." Xane said back as he tossed the gardening tool aside.

" 'One of the best things' huh?" asked Yang with a raised eyebrow and a half smirk, "And what else about me is, 'the best'?" she inquired further, arms crossing under her breasts and making them rise up a bit more.

Xane smirked back, "Well..." he stretched in mock thought, "You're tough, good with your fists, but you can also be gentle when you need to be."

He watched with satisfaction as the smug look on Yang's beautiful face slipped away and her cheeks tinted a light red. His enhanced hearing picking up her heart beating alot faster in her chest. "You also have this very adorable crinkle over your nose when your mad." he continued, coming up and gently poking her in the nose and making her blink.

"Oh, is that all?" Yang asked, her cocky persona slowly coming back.

A wolfish grin spread on the Faunus' face, _"Time to go in for the kill."_ he thought. "Oh, there's so much more." he said coming around and up behind the blonde, his hands on her shoulders and lips by her ear. "Your smile is like the sun shining, your smell better than anything nature has to offer, everything about you is a work of art to be admired and..."

"...and what?" Yang gasped, swallowing thickly as she tried her best to surpress the shudders running through her body.

Instead of answering her, Xane moved his hands down her arms to her sides, feeling the toned muscles the blonde brawler had before digging his fingers into the soft skin of her ribs and tickling her.

Yang was broken from the temporary spell and burst out laughng. Arms flailing and legs kicking as she tried to get away from the sneak attack the feral had unleashed on her.

"Ah hahahahahaha! X-Xane! St-Stop!" she bellowed through her laughter, unable to get out of his grip.

"Admit defeat Yang!" Xane exclaimed back, continuing his assault while the blonde bombshell kept fighting to get away.

"N-NEVER!" Yang twisted left, the sudden move something Xane wasn't expecting, but refused to let go as they both fell to the ground. Both of them rolling around, one trying to keep their position of dominance while the other tried to gain the upper hand.

After several minutes, Xane found himself with his back on the grass with Yang hovering over him while straddling his waist. Her chest heaving from the tickling and the exertion to pin the feral down. "Gotcha, Wolvie." she said cheekily, yelping a moment later when the Faunus pushed upward and rolled to the side, now pinning her to the ground with him over her.

"You were saying?" Xane said back with a victorious grin. The two shared a laugh, neither of them at all bothered by the fact that the Faunus was settled rather comfortably between the blonde's long strong legs.

Yang smirked upward, "Hey, is that a banana in your pocket? Or are you just happy to see me?"

Xane grinned back at her, "My pockets are all empty, _Sunshine_." without pause, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. The blonde bombshell wasting no time in kissing him back, her arms going around his neck fingers threading through his wild hair while moaning deeply in the back of her throat.

It wasn't the first time since the two of them took advantage over one another after a spar. Their relationship having evolved from friendship years ago not long after they joined Signal.

Yang's scent had always been very calming to Xane ever since he first got a whiff of it, but as he grew older the affect her unique smell had on him changed. His heartrate would speed up, his instincts would run wild, and everything seemed to focus on her alone.

Then one day, she brought a boy home from the academy that she liked. The feral's inner animal raged, and it took all his willpower to not tear the kid apart where he stood. It took Tai seeing his sudden aggressiveness on the subject and pulling him aside for a chat where Xane discovered what was going on.

Like most Faunus, they shared the same kinds of instincts and traits like the animals that are part of them. This was something Xane already knew, but one part he didn't was what happened when one of his kind encountered someone that became a beacon for those instincts. In this particular case, when a Faunus found the one meant to be with them.

In short terms, Xane's inner animal had chosen Yang to be his mate. The connection being established when he was old enough for his instincts and growth to reach a certain point.

With this knowledge in mind, the young feral had absolutely no idea how to go about showing his feelings to someone he considered a best friend since they had met. Luckily Tai was more than willing to help.

Reason for that being if there was anyone he believed would be good for his eldest daughter would be the one who lived under the same roof as them that he could trust the most.

After a few weeks of biding his time, the boy who had caught Yang's attention had screwed up in a big way. It happened after the blonde beat him in a sparring match infront of the class. He got mad, went off at the mouth at her where he pissed her off enough to send him through a wall due to her anger.

When she was finished serving detention for her outburst, she locked herself up in her room and sulked with how the end of her first relationship went. It was then Xane went in and comforted her, the two of them sharing a couple of laughs and simply talked for hours.

Later that night when Tai and Ruby went to check on them, they couldn't help but smile when they saw the two teens cuddled together on Yang's bed asleep.

In the time that came and went since then, Xane and Yang were even more inseperable than before. But it would be roughly a year before they officially came together as a couple. Which involved countless times of chasing the opposite sex away from one another until they finally admitted the truth to one another.

As it turned out, Yang had been harboring deep feelings for the Faunus as well. Which cemented things for the two of them completely.

Ruby had been full of joy and excitement when she heard the news. She already considered Xane like a brother, now it just felt more official.

Tai had also been happy...though it turned to stress as time went by when Yang became more open and flirtatious with Xane who in turn was the same way right back. It had the veteran huntsman constantly checking for grey hair and worrying that he would get the news that he was going to be a grandpa far too soon.

Qrow had also been happy for the couple, though he also threatened to have Xane castrated if he didn't 'keep it in his pants around his niece'.

The teens broke the kiss after some time, taking a moment to look each other in the eyes and smile warmly. Despite how open with their relationship they were, along with Yang being happy that even the feral's inner animal wanted her, they hadn't done anything of the sexual nature yet.

They had come close on several occasions. Heavy makeouts that accelerated quickly, attempting to out do each other in teasing, but each time they managed to reign themselves in before it got that far.

Not that they didn't want to, both teens were more than willing to take that step in their relationship. Infact, Xane's inner animal was all but rattling its cage wanting him to claim their mate and mark her as theirs. But he and Yang were just waiting for the right time.

So until then the teens made it a game to see how fired up they could get each other.

"We keep this up, we won't last much longer." Xane said, a low growl entering his tone when Yang rolled her hips up, pressing her pelvis against his.

"If that's the case, we better make sure we got the house to ourselves." the blonde said back, gasping when the feral leaned down and nicked at her throat with his teeth, "...Okay...why the hell are we waiting at all?"

Xane chuckled into her skin, the sudden clearing of a throat had them separating and looking up to see Tai looking at them with his arms crossed.

"Do I need to get the hose again?" he asked pointedly as the teens got to their feet and dusted themselves off.

"Heh, we were just-" Yang was cut off when her dad held up his hand.

"Don't need to know, don't wanna know. Just remember what I kept telling you since you guys got together." the huntsman said before turning and heading back to the house.

When he was out of sight, the couple burst out laughing. "At this rate, we might give the poor old man a heart attack." said Xane as they started making their way back themselves. "Although...you would make a pretty good mom."

Yang looked up at him a bit surprised, "I'm...not so sure about that." she admitted solumnly, casting her gaze to the ground beneath them.

Xane saw this and wrapped an arm around her waist, "Hey, you pretty much raised Ruby when your dad was too busy. You got great maternal instincts." when he saw that she wasn't convinced, he stopped and pulled her into a hug. "You're not like _her_ , Yang. Having the same blood doesn't mean you'll follow the same paths."

The blonde brawler held onto him, breathing in his own scent that helped calm her. Leaning back, she stood up on her toes and kissed the feral's cheek. "Thanks, handsome."

"Anytime, Sunshine." Xane replied just as Ruby came running up to them.

"Are you guys all done being 'lovey-dovey' yet? I wanna have a turn." she said, bringing Crescent Rose out so that she could have her own spar.

Yang rolled her eyes and ruffled her sister's hair, "Was going to grab something to drink anyway." she leaned up and kissed her boyfriend once again before heading inside, being sure to sway her hips in a way she knew Xane would see as she did so.

 _"That woman's going to be the death of me."_ the feral thought while keeping a pleased growl from coming out as he watched his mate's curvey form disappear. Shaking himself, he turned to Ruby who was patiently waiting for he chance to train with him. "You ready, _half-pint_?" he asked, unsheathing his claws again.

Ruby pouted, "Hey, don't mock my size!" she exclaimed, whirling her 'baby' around as though it weighed next to nothing.

Xane smirked as he held his claws up, "Then come and get it."

In the next moment, the cloaked girl vanished in a blur of rose petals. Her speed semblance making it very difficult to track her with sight alone, and the random explosions of the petals themselves masked Ruby's scent and making it even more difficult to track her in a fight.

Quick reflexes allowed the feral to bring his adamantium blades up and block the strike that was aimed for his left side. Sparks shooting out when the metal connected before the duo started a literal dance of death around one another.

Much like Yang and himself, little Ruby had grown up a lot as well. She was still the same innocent, cookie loving girl that she always had been, but thanks to the training she had been getting from Qrow with her scythe she was a literal prodigy in the making.

Coupled with her skills in mechanics and building weapons, she was boarderline genius. Though she always had a tendancy to ramble and go into what Yang affectionately dubbed, 'Weapon Geek Mode'.

But no matter how big she grew into the huntress she always dreamed of being, to Xane she would always be the pup of his pack. One that he would fight tooth, nail and claw to protect like her sister.

Over an hour later, Ruby and Xane entered the house. Both of them covered in dirt while the feral had a collection of bloody slashes on his shirt that he didn't mind in the least.

"Well, you too look like you had fun." said Yang from the kitchen, a glass of lemonade in hand.

"That's one way to put it." replied Xane, his nose twitching before he sneezed out a small rose petal. "Damn, I'm gonna be smellin the roses for a while...again."

The girls laughed while they all settled down at the table. Zwei came in, yipping and barking as he hopping up and put his front paws on the Faunus' leg. Xane reached under and scratched the small dog's chin, making him pant happily.

"So, what's the plan going to be for this summer?" asked Yang. Their respected years at Signal had come to the end for summer vacation.

"I hear there's this cool weapon convention going on in Vale next month." said Ruby, nearly vibrating in her seat at the idea of going to see a whole new array of weapons and mods that would be open for the public.

The two older teens rolled their eyes as the young rose slipped into her own little world. "You know, we could take a trip to the outer coast. A few days of sun and sand sound awesome." said the blonde brawler.

"I'll stick with the sand." replied Xane. Given that his skeleton was graphted with adamantium his body mass was heavier than a normal person, meaning that things like swimming were all but impossible for him since he would only sink to the bottom.

Something that had been proven in the past, and something he definitely didn't want to repeat in the future.

Yang smirked at him, "That's all good. Besides, it gives me a chance to show off my new two-piece." she said sending him a saucy wink, earning her a kiss from the feral.

"Ew. Can you two go at least a minute without doing _that_?" said Ruby

"It's all part of growing up, Rubes." said her sister as she got up and happily sat in Xane's lap, "Trust me, you'll find someone someday that'll make you feel the same way.

The cloaked girl rolled her eyes just as the front door opened and Tai walked in, followed by Qrow which surprised them all. "Uncle Qrow!" Ruby beamed as she launched at the man in a flurry of rose petals and hung off his arm. "Did you miss us?"

The huntsman grinned, "Nope." he said jokingly as he entered the kitchen with his youngest niece still dangling above the floor. His red eyes seeing the position Yang was in with Xane, "Comfy?"

"Yup." replied his oldest niece, wrapping an arm around her boyfriend's shoulder and not moving from her spot.

Qrow shook his head. Despite everything, he agreed with Tai that Yang could have done a lot worse. At least Xane could be trusted over some other kid they didn't know.

"What's up Qrow? I thought you wouldn't be back from your mission for a couple more days?" asked Xane while he wrapped his arms around his mate's waist.

The huntsman's easy going nature slid into one of seriousness. Setting Ruby down on the floor while he dug out his flask and took a long pull, "I managed to get done early, but on my way back I got called in by Professor Ozpin at Beacon. He had some information he wanted me to pass on for him."

Everyone looked at one another curiously. "Then why are you here, Qrow?" asked Tai, crossing his arms questionably at his longtime friend.

Qrow sighed as his red eyes locked onto Xane, "The info is about Xane. Ozpin thinks he may have found where our resident 'wild-boy' may have come from."

And with that, all other thoughts left the room.

 ** _A/N: A timeskip, character development, the introduction of a pairing, and possible revelations coming to light. Much like with the original Wolverine, the idea of discovering his past will map things out in the coming future._**

 ** _And, just maybe, his path will cross with that of other characters that many will not be expecting..._**

 ** _I'm already hard at work on the next chapter, so be ready my loyal readers!_**


	5. Origins Pt1

**_A/N: Before this chapter begins, I just want to let you guys know that this one and the one that will follow it will mostly be comprised of flashbacks and may or may not be as long as I was hoping for them to be. But the meanings within them, and the revelations will be more than worth the effort on the end._**

 ** _But for intents and purposes, I'll let you all be the judges._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

The old dirt road had seen better days. Long wooden fences that had once marked the way were broken and scattered, long forgotten and never repaired. The surrounding trees had little to no life in them, standing tall and leafless like skeletons on either side of the path.

Save for the sound of the wind, there were no sounds, not even small animals or insects. Almost as if a bad omen hung in the air scaring off anything that wandered too close.

The crunching of boots on stone and dirt echoed through the silent, lifeless planes. A long figure being seen walking down the road with long strides. A young male dressed in worn blue jeans with tears in the knees, grey hoodie with the hood up over his head and black fingerless gloves that covered his hands.

Over the hoodie was also a black leather jacket that fit the one wearing it comfortable. The back adorned with a pattern that resembled three yellow slash marks criss-crossing and forming an 'X'.

His gaze was straight ahead of him, his features covered as he continued his trek. Coming to a fork in the road with an old, rotted post with signs attached on one side, one on the other, and a third pointing back the way he came.

Looking upward he read that that right path would take him in the direction of 'Kuchinashi' and 'Mistral'. But it was the one on the left that he wanted. The words viciously scratched out, but the name still visible to his eyes;

Kuroyuri.

Reaching up, the traveler removed his hood. Revealing a head of wild black hair and dark eyes that stared at the sign.

"Found it." Xane said as he clenched his fists. After three months, he finally reached his destination. A place that would hopefully have answers that he had been looking for a long time.

 _X Flashback X_

 _"The place is called 'Kuroyuri'. A village that was destroyed in a massive Grimm invasion years ago." explained Qrow, motioning to a circled piece on the map spread out on the kitchen table. Xane, Tai, Ruby and Yang all standing around and observing while he explained._

 _"It took some time, considering the attack left very few survivors and no one has been there since. But Ozpin managed to find some files regarding some of the people who lived there." the huntsman continued. "One of the files said something about a faunus family that lived there...a family that had claws made of bone."_

 _All eyes turned to Xane as he looked at the circled spot on the map. His brain trying to turn over the name and if he had ever heard of it before. Or even remembered it._

 _After a few minutes he shook his head and sighed, "Can't remember anything...you sure?" he asked, looking up at Qrow._

 _The man shrugged as he took a pull from his flask. "It's Ozpin's information. And his data network hasn't led me wrong before. But it was the only thing he was able to find, which is better than what most people could expect."_

 _For a while no one said anything, letting the information soak in for a while_

 _Xane clenched his fists before turning and heading out of the kitchen. "Xane?" Ruby asked, but the older teen said nothing as he turned and headed up the stairs._

 _Yang had watched him go with concern in her gaze. Wondering what could be going through her boyfriend's mind and at the same time thinking of what he was going to do with what they had just been told._

 _"It's a lot. But I believed the kid had a right to know." said Qrow._

 _"Thanks, Qrow." said Tai and meaning it. Like his longtime friend, both of them wanted to do whatever they could to help the feral when it came to his unknown past. But after so long since his arrival in their lives every thing had just gone cold and nearly forgotten._

 _Now there was a chance that Xane could learn more about his past, more about himself. And just maybe he might be able to piece together what had happened to him and why._

 _"So, what do we do?" asked Ruby. "How do we help Xane?"_

 _Qrow sighed and capped his flask, "Whatever he does, whether it's to go after this lead or do nothing, it's his choice."_

 _Tai nodded, "We need to respect that." he sent a subtle look over to his oldest daughter. Knowing full well that if anyone had an issue with his leaving it would be her given the past._

 _Yang closed her eyes before leaving the kitchen as well. Going out the front door and taking a walk to clear her head and think to herself._

 _X_

 _Later that night, Xane was still wide awake. Standing infront of the window in his room, the light of the shattered moon above casting light as he looked down at his hands._

'Snikt!' _his claws snapped out, gleaming in the light, his eyes never leaving their sharp blades as he tried for the millionth time to remember what they were like before becoming...this. Yet once again, it alluded him. Only leaving behind a light headache that faded thanks to his healing factor._

 _The deadly blades slipped back into his knuckles as he turned his attention to the moon. Qrow's information had left him with a lot to think about._

 _Despite pushing it far to the back of his mind, focusing more on the present and the future, the feral was still plagued by thoughts of his origins. And even though things have gotten better for him, he still had occasional nightmares from time to time. Memories of events that he couldn't remember, but were buried deep._

 _A part of him wanted to go to the village and see if it jogged something in his brain that would help find some answers. But another wasn't so sure, thinking it to be a lost cause. And then there was a third factor...Yang._

 _It was no secret that his girlfriend/mate had abandonment issues. Hearing the story of how her biological mother left her and Tai not long after she was born, only to turn around and lose her second mother, Ruby's mother Summer, when she never returned from a mission._

 _The last thing Xane wanted to do was hurt Yang, he cared about her far too much to bring her any sort of pain. Yet the debate still persisted in his head; go, don't go, go, don't go. It was driving him insane. No matter what choice he made neither felt like the right one._

 _A beautiful wiff of citrus passed his nose, making him smile. He didn't need to turn around to know she was there, and he knew that she knew as well._

 _The soft patter of bare feet on the floor reached his ears before a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind. Her face laying softly on the back of his neck as she simply stood there and held him. whether for his comfort, hers or both he didn't know. And neither did he care as he lifted his hands and put them on her arms._

 _"You okay, Sunshine?" he asked._

 _"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Yang asked back, a hint of a smile in her tone that faded quickly when she spoke again, "Have you...decided what you're going to do?"_

 _She went straight for the elephant in the room. It was one of the many thing's Xane loved about the blonde; she was blunt and to the point. Never one to dance around a topic._

 _Breathing in slowly, the feral shook his head. "I honestly don't know. A part of me wants to take the chance, see what's out there. But another doesn't want me to leave, to just leave the past buried...but..." he trailed off._

 _"But the first part won't let you forget." Yang finished for him, understanding better than anyone what her boyfriend was going through at the moment. "Remember when you saved Ruby and me all those years ago?"_

 _Xane nodded, "Won't ever forget that day." he said, leaning his head back to rest against hers while taking in more of her comforting scent. "You were trying to look for your mother."_

 _The blonde brawler nodded, "Yeah. It was a stupid plan, I realize that now, but at the time I was so desperate for answers on where she could be I was willing to take the risk. If there was even a slight chance that I could find her, or a clue about where she could be now, it would have been a chance worth taking."_

 _She stepped back, allowing the feral to turn around and face her, "I'm still looking. I won't let it rule my life after it almost cost me my life and Ruby's, but I'm still willing to look for her if a chance comes along...And right now_ you _have a chance to find out more about your past."_

 _"What are you saying, Yang?" asked Xane, wondering where she was going with all this._

 _Taking a deep breath, and with her lilac eyes shimmering with unshed tears, she looked him in the eye and said, "You should go there, to Kuroyuri."_

 _The surprised that flashed across the Faunus' face would have been comical, if this wasn't such a serious matter. "What? Yang are you-"_

 _"If things were the other way around, I know you'd let me go look for my mom." Yang cut him off, "I won't hold you back from going after your own answers. I love you too much to be that kind of person."_

 _Xane pulled her into a tight embrace, feeling her silent tears through his shirt while he stroked her long hair. "If I do this. I want you to know that I WILL come back. I will never abandon you, Yang." he said in complete seriousness._

 _Yang smiled though her tears, "I know you won't." she looked up at him, "Cause if you don't come back, I'll tear half of Remnant apart looking for your feral ass."_

 _They shared a laugh together and continued to hold one another, wrapping themselves up in their own little bubble where it was only the two of them and no one else. After a few minutes passed they laid down on Xane's bed facing one another._

 _The feral dipped his head down and took Yang's lips with his own, projecting everything he felt through to her before pulling back and smiling. "How did I get lucky enough to get someone as beautiful as you in my life?"_

 _"Sometimes I ask myself how I got lucky enough to have a roguishly handsome Wolverine in mine." the blonde replied with a warm smile in return. She reached up and touched the side of his face, "Just remember, no matter what you find out there, I'll always be here for you. And so will Ruby, dad and Uncle Qrow."_

 _Xane smiled again, pulling his mate closer so that her head was on his chest with his arms wrapped comfortably around her. "Staying the night?" he asked._

 _"I haven't slept in my own bed since we started dating. You think I'm going to break that streak now?" Yang asked back. The Faunus chuckled, placing a kiss to the top of her head while they cuddled together and fell into a peaceful sleep._

 _X_

 _A couple days later, Xane stood infront of the house as he prepared to leave. Qrow standing next him since he was the one taking him to the ship that would lead the teen across the ocean._

 _"Here, a little something so that you can keep in contact." said Taiyang, handing the feral a scroll that he'd picked up just for him. "It's got all our numbers listed in it. You get into trouble, don't hesitate."_

 _"I won't, thanks Tai." said Xane as he slipped the device into his pocket. Turning his attention to Ruby as she approached with a small box._

 _"I made this for you, I hope you like it." she said nervously as she handed the package to him. Curious, the feral took the lid off the box and blinked in surprise._

 _Nestled inside was a magnum revolver, the metal a shining chrome with a black leather grip, designs that resembled scratch marks running along the barrel with a three slashed criss-cross design on the handle._

 _"I call her 'Silverfang'." said Ruby proudly. "She's a custom revolver that fires explosive dust rounds. She can hold eight bullets and I reinforced the barrel so there's extra power for each shot. I figured you could use something for long distance."_

 _Xane tested the weight of the gun in his hands, the grip fighting his hand perfectly as he brought it up to aim down the iron sights at a nearby tree. "She feels perfect, half-pint. Thank you." he said kneeling down and hugging the smaller girl._

 _Ruby hugged him back tightly, tears building up in her eyes. "Please be safe." she said lowly._

 _Standing back up, the feral slipped his new weapon into the leg-rig holster that was also in the box with speed-loaders already filled with rounds that he put into his pockets._

 _Yang approached lastly with a bundle in her arms. "Even though giving you a good send off would have been gift enough, I still wanted to get you something special from me." she said handing him what she had been holding._

 _Opening the bundle, Xane smiled ear to ear as he pulled out a leather jacket. The size tailor made to fit him comfortably and was light weight. On the back was the same symbol that was on Silverfang, three claw marks criss-crossing in an X pattern._

 _"Oh, I'm never taking this off." he said slipping the jacket on, the article fitting him like a glove. "I love it."_

 _"You better." said the blonde brawler with a half smirk, "Saved up a lot of allowance to get that. But it was worth it."_

 _Xane grinned before pulling his mate into a deep, loving kiss. One that she responded too without hesitation which made everyone else either roll their eyes (Tai and Qrow) or look anywhere but the young couple (Ruby)._

 _"Alright, enough tonsil hockey." said Qrow as he took out his flask to drink. "Ya got a boat to catch."_

 _The two teens separated, not in the least bit ashamed of their little PDA before hugging each other tightly. "Message me as often as you can...and come back soon." Yang said just loud enough for Xane to hear._

 _"I will." he replied pulling back and looking her in the eyes. "I love you."_

 _"I love you too." the blonde said, a couple tears sliding down her cheeks that the feral gently wiped away._

 _"I will come back to you." the feral vowed to his mate, giving her one last kiss before making his way down the road. Qrow beside him as they headed toward the docks._

 _All the while Yang watched him go, tears in her eyes and her heart hurting seeing him leave. Ruby hugged her side and Tai put a hand on her shoulder, all of them knowing that he would be back like he promised._

 _And Xane never broke a promise._

 _X Flashback End X_

In the weeks since leaving Patch, Xane honored his word. Messaging and calling Yang whenever he was avaliable while keeping her and her family updated on what was happening on his end.

On several occasions, the feral had been both embarrised and aroused when his blonde mate would send him pics of her either in her underwear or completely topless with messages telling him what he could look forward to when he got home. More than once it made him quicken his pace.

Now here he was, standing outside what had been the gates to the once vibrant village. The wood and stone archways cracked and crumbling much like the rest of the place.

The piles of rubble that had once been homes and shops lined the cobblestone streets that themselves looked to have been torn up as well. The air reeked of ash and death, even after the many years since the village fell it was still very strong.

Whatever happened in this place had been bad, very bad. A lot of people died here.

Squaring his shoulders, Xane entered the village. His instincts screaming at him in the back of his mind to leave, to never come back. But he pushed on, hoping to find what he was looking for before leaving the place far behind him.

His boots echoed on the stones beneath him, nothing stirred in any of the shadows around him. The silence was unsettling, much like the surrounding forest, it was as if nature itself had given up on this part of the world and left it a blackened husk.

Sharp eyes scanning the ruins of the buildings, all his senses spread wide as he looked for any threats that could be lurking.

The feral saw signs of battle, the people of the village fought back against whatever was attacking. There were no bodies, but he did find something that was odd;

On the ground a few feet away, was a footprint. A large one.

Getting closer, Xane kneeled down beside it to get a better look. It was a meter and a half long and shaped like a large horse-shoe with a single oval shape the size of a fist beneath it. It wasn't anything like he had seen before.

"What the hell is this?" he wondered outloud, running his fingers along the faded marking. The world around him slowing down as he felt himself getting pulled from the present.

 _Fires burning out of control. People screaming in terror from all sides._

 _A sinister form skulked out through a wall of smoke, it's large hooves echoing against the stone, it's weight sending cracks spreading with each step taken while two sets of burning eyes glared forward._

 _The bonechilling screech-like roar that emitted from it making all those near feel like the world itself was ending._

Xane blinked as the images left his mind...a memory. He had been here when whatever happened to the village went down.

Standing back up, the feral looked around the village before he started moving again. Trying to find anything of interest, or anything that seemed familiar that could trigger more memories.

When an hour had come and gone, he found himself standing in front of what had once been a house. Surprisingly showing less damage than all the others that surrounded it.

Despite the house not looking all that impressive, something about it was pulling Xane to it. A sense of familiarity that was guiding his steps as he entered the open doorway, the furniture inside looked to have been thrown around, broken and shattered pieces of wood and glass litering the floor.

Walking through the threshold, Xane was struck with another memory;

 _A warm and inviting home. The delicious smell of food cooking on the stove while the sounds of children laughing could be heard from somewhere farther in._

That was why he was drawn here, his dormant memories leading him to the place that had been home. _His_ home.

Taking a deep breath, the feral entered farther. The front room not having a whole lot to see as he went down a small hallway that led to the back. Once again feeling himself being led to a specific room.

It was small, having two beds on separate sides meaning that someone shared this room with a sibling. And other than the shattered window, the room was in surprisingly good shape.

Xane entered the room and gave it a good once over, when no memories were triggered he started siftering through what little there was. Something on a nearby dresser caught his eye, a broken picture frame that laid face down covered in dust.

Picking up the frame and blowing the dust off it, he was greeted with the sight of four smiling kids looking right back at him from behind the cracked glass;

One of them he instantly recognized as a younger verson of himself standing beside an older boy who was grinning, showing elongated canines poking out. The other two children looked to be Xane's age, one of them a boy with black hair with a single pink strand that was wearing a long-sleeved chinese style shirt, the other was a girl with bright orange hair and equially bright and expressive turqoise eyes.

Removing the photograph from the broken frame, the feral felt something within his mind stir. Turning the image over, he saw writing on the back that said; 'Jack, Xander, Lie and Nora'.

With that, a rush of memories started returning to him. Memories of a life that had once been lost that had been found once again...

X

Meanwhile at the front gates of Kuroyuri, a group of two dozen men dressed in white vests and masks entered the abandoned village. Each one baring the mark of a snarling animal with three slashes running through it.

Leading the group was a tall man with a shaved head, bare tattooed arms exposed with a chain-sword slung over his shoulder. Taking in the ruins around him with a sense of nostalgia before turning to his men.

"We'll set up camp here for the night. Tomorrow we'll meet up with our leader and regroup." he ordered, "I want no less than three of you on guard duty at a time. We're in heavy Grimm territory."

Without question the others got to work, while the lone man looked back at the village as he thought back to better times and growled solumnly.

"Home sweet home."

X

Within the mountains miles from Kuroyuri, in a dark cave, something stired. Sensing that people had entered its territory that didn't belong, rousing it from its slumber.

Rising up with a series of loud cracks that echoed through the cave, the creature turned to the opening that showed the village at the base of the mountain. Its head snapping to ths side in curiosity before it bellowed loudly into the wind.

 ** _A/N: I bet a lot of you weren't expecting the outcome of this installment, huh?_** ** _Xane's origins are far from over, and all points are leading to a hell of a fight in the ruins of Kuroyuri. The only real questions is what more our young hero will uncover, and how will this affect him in the long run._**

 ** _Update already in the works, till then guys!_**


End file.
